Observa La Luna
by Feltoneana
Summary: TERMINADO Ginny Weasley vive junto a Draco Malfoy. Todo va bien hasta que un pequeño problema lo arruina todo y destruye su hermosa relación. Ginny decide irse a vivir muy lejos. Pero ¿Podrá aguantar estar sin Draco?¿Un simple diario podrá aclararlo todo?
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

CAPITULO 1- Recuerdos Dolorosos

Lagrimas gruesas resbalaban por el fino y pecoso rostro de una inocente pelirroja. Sus ojos azules, como el cielo, eran sinónimo de tristeza , de dolor. Pero esos ojos nunca perdían un pequeño brillo, un brillo que era símbolo de esperanza, de fe.

Como esperando que su principe verde (Como todo Sly) llegara y la amara como solo el sabia hacer: con sus encantos, con su elegancia, y con esos ojos grises tan profundos que la hacian estremecer con cada mirada, Ginevra Weasley, sentada en su ventana, observaba el cielo con pena y llena de recuerdos que jamás se borrarían de su mente y, mucho menos, de su corazón. Esperaba encontrarlo en esa noche oscura y triste, aunque sabia que era imposible y que por su puerta jamás entraria su Draco, aquel que supo enamorarla. Observo por unos minutos la luna, como si en ella podría encontrarlo a él, a esos ojos tan grises que tanto le gustaban…

Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando ellos se encontraban juntos, Draco le había jurado jamás dejarla y si por algún motivo se encontraran uno lejos del otro, observarían la luna que los uniría por siempre.

_Observa la luna y en ella encontraras mis ojos…_

Recortando esto otra lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y se perdió en su labios.

_Te extraño Malfoy…_

Fue lo único que pudo decir para luego estallar en lagrimas y no tenerlo a él para que la contenga en sus fuertes brazos, como sabía hacerlo antes, cuando nada había ocurrido…

----------------FLASH BACK----------------

La Mansión Malfoy siempre había sido tétrica pero ahora ya no era así. Desde que Lucius y Narcisa fallecieron, Draco había heredado la fortuna y la Mansión y en ella vivían, desde hace poco, dos personas que se amaban infinitamente: Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. En la mansión reinaba el amor que los dos se tenían.

Ginny dormía, Draco despertó y solo la observo. Le encantaba verla dormir. Le hubiese gustado parar el tiempo para grabar esa imagen en su mente. Era hermosa. Su pelo rojo como el fuego caía por sus hombros. Esas pecas traviesas que la hacían tan dulce, tierna y hasta pequeña, habían sido antes, un motivo para burlarse de ella y hacerla enojar tanto hasta estallar, lo recordaba muy bien. ¿Como olvidarlo? Todavía era un niño y estaba en Hogwarts donde su único pasatiempo era burlarse de Potter, Los Weasley y Granger.

Volvió a mirarla. Recordó como odiaba sus pecas y las criticaba en cada ocasión que podía. Pero ahora no era así. Ahora las adoraba, amaba esas pecas, lo volvían loco… No solo amaba sus pecas sino que la amaba, la amaba a ella… a su Ginny.

Se levanto de la cama porque no podía seguir durmiendo. Ya no tenía sueño y decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Con un dulce beso se despidió de su pecosa, la que respondió con una pequeña sonrisita de sueños.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión y observo el reloj. Eran las 3:30 de la mañana. Estaba por sentarse en el sillón de la biblioteca cuando suena el timbre. Draco muy confuso se preguntó quien podría ser la persona que toque timbres a la 3:30 de la madrugada y luego de renegar por dentro y maldecir a esa persona bajo las escaleras sin mas rodeos. Abrió la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas. Una mujer alta muy elegante y seductora estaba parada en la puerta. Observo su cabello, era corto y negro. Sus ojos eran fríos pero lo miraban con ternura y dulzura. Si, la reconoció al instante: era Pansy Parkinson. La niña que era su novia en Hogwarts y que siempre estaba junto a él, Crabbe y Goyle. Era insoportable. Solo salía con ella para complacer a sus padres, ya que decían que era muy bonita (lo cual no se equivocaban) y era de clase alta y sangre pura y todas las demás cosas sin sentido que solían hablar sus padres.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos la miró y le dijo:

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? _

Pero ella no respondió y solo lo abrazó muy fuerte. Luego lo miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio.

_Draco, amor. ¡Te extrañe tanto! Estas tan… lindo, tan… sexy_

Definitivamente: Era Pansy. Su voz no había cambiado en nada.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta Pansy ya se había abalanzado sobre el y lo estaba besando apasionadamente llevándolo cada vez mas adentro de la casa mientras lo tiraba en el primer sillón que encontraba. Luego se tiró encima de él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Draco estaba atónito. No podía permitir que esto continuara. El estaba con Ginny y era ella sola la que podía hacerle este tipo de cosas. Intentó sacársela de encima.

_¡Aléjate de mí! _Soltó de repente mientras la empujaba y ella caía al piso.

Pero ya era tarde. Ginny estaba parada y de brazos cruzados observándolos, mientras una lágrima gruesa rodaba por su mejilla.

Draco la observó sin saber que decir y rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- _Ginny, amor, no pienses cualquier cosa, yo te puedo explicar_.

Y trató de abrazarla. Pero Ginny se soltó bruscamente y rompió en llanto.

_- No, Draco. No me expliques nada. Ya vi bastante. ¿No te parece? ¿O que vas a explicarme? ¿Que Parkinson vino de repente a hablarte pero como tenías algo en la boca decidió sacártelo con un beso? ¿O que estas ensayando para poder hacerme el amor? ¡Vamos Draco no seas ingenuo!_

_- No, Gin no es lo que parece. Ella vino de repente y comenzó con esto._

_- Basta Draco. Estoy cansada de tus explicaciones absurdas. Ya entendí que no te importo. Que no te interesa estar conmigo. Claro, soy una Weasley, una pobretona Weasley. A ti te gustan todas y yo soy una de ellas pero como te cansaste de mi, mientras yo duermo tu te acuestas con cualquiera como Parkinson, claro._

_- Hey, hey, hey! A mi no vas a insultarme ni a decirme que soy una cualquiera. Aparte seré una cualquiera pero a Draco le gusto. ¿No es cierto Drakin? _

_- Mira, tu mejor cállate porque sino terminaras en San Mungo. ¿Te quedo claro? _ Ginny estaba roja y si no fuera porque estaba muy dolida por lo que acababa de pasar hubiese saltado a darle una lección a esa Parkinson.

_- Sabes Draco, al final era como yo pensaba, tu eres un hombre frío, sin sentimientos. Claro, eres un Malfoy. Tu no amas, tu no amas a nadie. Que ingenua fuí. Me deje engañar por tus besos, tus caricias. Pero solo lo estabas haciendo para jugar conmigo. Tú no me amas, nunca me amaste. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que mas me duele? Que yo si te amo Malfoy, yo si te amo…_

Y lo miro. Nunca lo había mirado así. Lo miro y lloro. Luego corrió y se perdió por la inmensa mansión.

Draco enfadado dio la vuelta y observó a Pansy que lo miraba con cara de perrito mojado y la sacó a los empujones.

_¡¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer Parkinson?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que por tu culpa todo se arruinó?! Ahora la voy a perder para siempre… No quiero tener que ver tu cara nunca mas! Ahora vete y no me busques mas. ¿Entendiste?_ Le dijo mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo. Ella se froto el brazo dolido y le dijo:

_Bueno, bueno, tranquilo hombre. Pero recuerda…_ Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba muy de cerca con su dedo. _Tú me buscaras a mi Malfoy. Ya veras. _Le dijo mientras una sonrisa sexy se le dibujaba en el rostro perfectamente maquillado.

_Escucha Parkinson, yo no te buscare porque NO-ME-IN-TE-RE-SAS. Eres detestable. Y ahora vete de mi casa… YAAA!_

Ella lo miró con odio mientras él cerraba la puerta en su cara.

_Maldita Parkinson!! _Exclamó.

Subió corriendo las escaleras que momentos atrás había subido Ginny, para encontrarla y explicarle. Allí la encontró, armando sus maletas mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Se acercó. Agarró su fino rostro y notó que sus ojos color miel estaban rojos por causa del llanto.

_No tienes porque llorar Gin… Yo puedo explicarte por favor déjame hacerlo. Yo te amo Gin, te amo y no quiero perderte. _

_No Draco, ya está todo perdido, no intentes explicarme lo que no se puede. Eres un Malfoy, nunca nadie podrá cambiarte. Eres así y yo lo entiendo. Y yo fui la tonta que me engañe a mi misma creyendo que junto a ti seria feliz. Nunca tuve que entrar en tu vida, ni tú en la mía. Era obvio que esto no terminaría bien. ¿Y sabes que? Yo decidí dejar de sufrir, y por eso me marcharé. Adiós Draco, me voy para siempre…_

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ginny salió de la habitación y se marchó con su maleta. Draco la siguió por las escaleras, repitiendo que la amaba. Pero Ginny, una vez en la puerta, le dijo:

_Draco, no me busques porque no me encontrarás. Adiós._

Y dejando al rubio triste mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro, se marchó con rumbo desconocido.

Pero lo que Ginny no sabia es que entre sus cosas, sin darse cuenta, había guardado el Diario de Draco.

----------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------


	2. El Diario

CAPITULO 2- El Diario

Ginny lloraba en su habitación. No podía creer que habían pasado dos meses y todavía no podía olvidarlo. Lo odiaba por lo que le hizo, pero también lo amaba… Era tan lindo ¡Tan Malfoy! Y eso en parte le gustaba. Su elegancia, sus gestos, sus caricias, sus besos. Amaba sus besos.

Recordaba momentos hermosos que había pasado junto a él antes de que ESO ocurriera y mas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro salpicado en pecas. Luego observo su maleta, aquella con la que esa noche había partido de aquella recordada Mansión Malfoy. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a la maleta, algo la impulsaba a hacerlo. Y allí encontró algo. Algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que encontraría. El Diario De Draco. No lo podía creer. Volvió a observar aquel diario que estaba forrado con un color verde oscuro _"Por algo era de un Slytherin ¿no?" _Pensó. Lo tomo con cuidado temiendo lo que podría a llegar a encontrar escrito en él. No lo pensó mas, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer.

----------------FLASH BACK----------------

Un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio platinado observaba por su ventana la hermosa luna con sus preciosos ojos grises. Su mirada era triste y, en ella, se reflejaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento de un tiempo atrás.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre frío, arrogante, altanero, orgulloso y nunca demostraba sentimientos hacia nadie. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez un Malfoy, como era él, se enamoraría de la pequeña Weasley? Ni él se lo creía. Pero así era. Para él, Ginny no era una simple "Pequeña Weasley" Para él, ella era una persona maravillosa, la persona que amaba y nunca dejaría de amar. Una persona simpática, noble, divertida, y hermosa. Eso es lo que era: HERMOSA, como nadie. Tenía una belleza tan natural, tan… Weasley. Eso en parte le gustaba, aunque le dolía reconocerlo. Esas hermosas pequitas, ese cabello rojo como el fuego. La amaba.

Odiaba tener que recordar esa noche en la que, por culpa de Parkinson, tuvieron que separarse. Si tan solo Ginny le hubiese dejado explicarle. Pero no, solo se marchó, y lo peor es que la buscó, pero nunca la encontró. Se fue. Dejándolo solo, como lo estaba antes de conocerla, como lo estuvo siempre. La única persona que lo había amado y que le había enseñado a amar, se desvaneció. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Pero existió. Y todavía vivía en un lugar: En su corazón.

Ahora estaba solo otra vez…

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se perdían en sus labios. Y el observaba la luna. Aquella que, como alguna vez el dijo, los uniría eternamente…

----------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------

_Querido Diario:_

_Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir en un diario, pero creo que esta niña hace milagros en mi. Escribo por una razón: Ginny. Ella, es la persona más maravillosa de este mundo de dolor. Ella vino con su magia y me hizo olvidar la oscura noche en la que yo vivía. Ella es única e incomparable. La persona mas bella por dentro y por fuera. Es también la persona que yo amo, la mujer que me enamoró. Si, ya se que yo siempre dije que lo sentimental no es lo mío, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de nadie, pero como dije desde un principio "ella hace milagros en mi". ¿Pues sabes que? Ella me cambió. Ese sentimiento que en mi nunca había despertado, ese sentimiento que yo nunca había experimentado con nadie, con ella si pude hacerlo. Ese sentimiento que ¿Saben? Se llama: AMOR. Y que créanme… es maravilloso._

_Draco Malfoy_

Lagrimas caían sobre las hojas del diario de Draco, que ahora Ginny tomaba con fuerza. Ese diario lo aclaraba todo. Draco si la amaba. Ella no supo darse cuenta cuando, aún, estaba a tiempo. Aquella noche no creyó en él. En sus palabras que eran las mas sinceras y puras. No lo escuchó. Pero ya no aguantaba mas, ya no importaba, debía ir a buscarlo… El no sabía donde ella se encontraba. Pero ella... ella si.

Ginny no esperó más. Moría por regresar a sus brazos, a esa mansión donde lo encontraría.

No le importó que justo en ese momento una tormenta caía por la ciudad… Se abrigó. Preparó su maleta y en ella guardó el diario. Salió de departamento preparada para reencontrarse con el después de tantas noches de dolor. Y salió, salió y no le importó nada…


	3. Reencuentros

CAPITULO 3- Reencuentros

Draco observaba cada gota que resbalaba por su ventana.

_**Y hoy no estas**_

_**Y ayer brillabas como el sol**_

_**Que se escondió una tarde**_

_**Y se hizo tarde**_

_**Y no volvió**_

_**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor**_

_**Tu rostro en cada gota.**_

_Te extraño Gin, Te extraño mi amor…_

En ese momento el timbre sonó interrumpiéndole los pensamientos. Otra vez pensó quien podría ser. Y salió de su habitación para luego bajar las escaleras. Fue hasta la puerta. La abrió. Y allí la vio. Toda mojada, tan linda, esos ojitos azules, esas pequitas y sobre todo esa mirada que solo ella sabia dar, que le trasmitían toda la dulzura y el amor del mundo. Era ella, si, Ginny… Su Ginny. Había regresado. No sufriría más. No podía creerlo… No le salían las palabras. Pero entonces ella habló:

_Draco, me quemo sin ti. Por favor no me rechaces. Me equivoqué. No debí irme. Pero ahora lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo. Te extraño y te necesito, Draco. _

Y comenzó a llorar mientras lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

_Perdona si no creí en ti._

Entonces Draco la abrazó y la besó en la frente dulcemente y le dijo:

_Gin, no tienes porque llorar. Yo te amo y claro que no te rechazaré, nunca lo haría. Ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo que importa. Nadie nos separará. _

Y ella lo besó tan apasionadamente como si se desquitara de todos los besos que hubiese querido darle en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados…

Draco y Ginny estaban abrazados y sentados sobre un árbol del bosque de los Malfoys.

Ginny lo mira. Mira esos ojitos grises, que alguna vez fueron fríos, pero ahora eran calidos.

_Draco, te amo._

Y lo besó en la nariz.

¿Si? ¿Pero sabes una cosa pequeña Ginny? En eso no me ganas. YO TE AMO MUCHISIMO MAS.

Y mientras ella soltaba una pequeña y traviesa risita el la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, mientras, juntitos, observaban la luna, que tantas veces los había unido.

Pero ahora había una pequeña diferencia: No hacía falta que la luna los uniera. ¿Saben porque? Porque ahora había algo mas que los uniría: el amor.

FIN


	4. Nota de Autora

Hola!!

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribí. Es algo corto pero lo hice con muchisimo amor. Lo escribí hace bastante. Va dedicado a mi amiga Rocío que tanto me insistió en que haga mi propio fic. Como me encanta esta pareja decidí hacer uno de ellos dos. Es corto y al ser el primero, seguramente tendrá bastantes faltas. Solo les pido que opinen acerca de lo que les parece a ustedes y lo califiquen. Me encantaría que dejaran los reviews diciendome que les parece a ustedes mi fic, de esta manera me ayudarían muchísimo a mejorar y a poder escribir cada vez un poco mejor.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi historia. Espero que les halla gustado muchísimo.

Muchisimas gracias!

♥Miss Feltoneana♥


End file.
